Call Me Jareth
by fyren galan
Summary: Toby gave a half-moan, and asked shakily, “My King?” The man’s laughter was muffled by Toby’s throat. He moved up until they were face to face. “Call me Jareth,” he whispered cockily, and took Toby’s lips in a fiery kiss. Toby/Jareth SLASH.
1. Wet Dreams, Dry Living

**Title: **Call Me Jareth

**Disclaimer: **Jim Henson and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairing: **Toby/Jareth

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Slash, language, violence, possible character death (not main pairing), sex with a minor (aged 16).

**Summary: **Toby gave a half-moan, and asked shakily, "My King?" The man's laughter was muffled by Toby's throat. He moved up until they were face to face. "Call me Jareth," he whispered cockily, and took Toby's lips in a fiery kiss. Toby/Jareth SLASH.

**Author's Notes: **First Toby/Jareth story! Expanded from a one-shot to a chaptered story due to request.

Call Me Jareth

_Chapter One- Wet Dreams, Dry Living _

"Sarah!" Toby yelled. "How come your heat only works in the summer?"

His half-sister stuck her head out of the kitchen, and retorted, "How come your mouth only works when I don't want it to? Go get a blanket out of my closet, and stop whining. I'm trying to do my taxes, you little brat."

Toby rolled his eyes, and shivering, walked into Sarah's room. She really needed to redecorate. All the creepy porcelain dolls and stuffed magical creatures made it look like a twelve-year-old's room, not someone who had just grudgingly turned thirty.

He opened the door and sighed, looking at the pile of dirty laundry and faerie tale books. He reached for the blanket on the top shelf, when a box overturned, and a small red book fell out, and hit him on the head. Not expecting it, he stumbled backwards, and smacked his head on the hardwood floor.

oOo

Toby sat up, disorientated. He glanced around, and blinked. This certainly didn't look like Sarah's closet.

He was at the top of the hill, overlooking a golden landscape. It was very pretty, with the branches waving in the breeze, and the faeries twinkling in the sunlight.

Wait. FAERIES? Oh God. He wasn't-

No. He couldn't be. This was just a dream. He had had them before, after Sarah would tell him bedtime stories about this place. The stories of a little girl, who faced the evil Goblin King to rescue her baby brother from his clutches. How she went through his terrible winding maze, and rejected his hideous offers of love. How she triumphed in the end over the horrible King, and how she and her brother went back to their world, and lived happily ever after.

For some reason, though, Toby's dreams never went like that. They all started out with a whiny teenager yelling at a crying baby about how no one appreciated her, especially him. The baby would cry even more, for that is what babies do when shouted at, and she would scream at the baby to stop crying. After shoving the baby boy roughly back in his cradle, she wished for the goblins to come take him away, and then left the baby in the cold dark.

And then the baby would be surrounded with warmth, and gaze up at a gorgeous face, and hear a tender voice promising never to hurt him.

And the baby would grow up, in the company of his goblin friends, and trot faithfully after his beloved King, who would still sing him to sleep and play with him every day.

Toby had the same dream until he was fifteen, when the content of the end of the dream dramatically changed. Before, it would end up with the King tucking the boy into bed, and kissing him on the forehead.

But the night of his fifteenth birthday altered that completely. As his present, Sarah had reluctantly agreed to tell him the story once again. After she had finished, she got up, turned off his light, and he heard a muttered Happy Birth day as she walked out of his room.

Toby sighed happily, and snuggled into his pillow, waiting for sleep to overtake him, and for his King to arrive. His eyelids began to droop, and his steady breathing lulled him into the land of slumber.

oOo

"_Toby," the marvelous voice crooned, "wake up."_

_Toby opened his eyes blearily, and focused in on the stunning blond man straddling him. He shot up frantically, and bashed his head on the wall. The man chuckled. "You're still the same little boy I remember." _

_Toby blushed, and looked away, rubbing his aching scalp. The man shifted in his lap, and said excitedly, "It's your fifteenth birthday! What do you want to do?"_

_Toby gasped. The man's frequent movements across his groin were beginning to affect him. His fingers darted out and grabbed the man's hips. "You can start, my King, by not doing that," he gritted out. _

_The Goblin King's eyes widened, and he stilled immediately. Raking his gaze over Toby's body, he reached Toby's face and grinned lasciviously. "We've gotten to that stage in life, have we? Thank God. I've been waiting for this forever." The King bent down and started lapping at Toby's neck. _

_Toby gave a half-moan, and asked shakily, "My King?" _

_The man's laughter was muffled by Toby's throat. He mouthed his way up the boy's smooth jaw line, until they were face to face. _

"_Call me Jareth," he whispered cockily, and took Toby's lips in a fiery kiss._

oOo

The dream hadn't gone that far that night, but Toby had still woken up with wet sticky sheets. And the dreams had continued every night, with Toby writhing under Jareth furiously, crying out his name.

Toby knew they were just dreams, but Jesus, were they _good_ dreams.

But now, Toby wasn't so sure. Gazing out across the golden landscape, he looked down on the sprawling maze and the castle beyond the Goblin City.

He glanced down at the leather book cutting into his hand, and he knew it was real this time. Which meant Jareth was probably real, too.

Which was abso-bloody-lutely fucking amazing.

oOo

Footsteps crunched up behind him, stopped, then came to rest beside him. His eyes slowly traveled over black leather boots, the tightest grey pants he had ever seen, a ruffled white shirt under a black vest, a tan chest, wild blond hair, and beautiful eyes. Eyes that were currently staring at him in what looked like vague recognition.

Toby tilted his head back, and let that superb voice wash over him. "You remind me of the babe."

Toby smiled, and looked up at Jareth. "I _am_ the babe."

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: You remind me of the babe! _What babe?_ The babe with the power! _What power?_ The power of voodoo! _Who do?_ You do! _Do what?_ Remind me of the babe!

DANCE MAGIC DANCE! Sorry. I love Labyrinth a little too much. And I was shocked to see there were only about four Jareth/Toby stories on here.

So I decided to write my own. :]


	2. A Flat Character

**Title: **Call Me Jareth

**Disclaimer: **Jim Henson and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairing: **Toby/Jareth

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Slash, language, violence, possible character death (not main pairing), sex with a minor (aged 16).

**Summary: **Toby gave a half-moan, and asked shakily, "My King?" The man's laughter was muffled by Toby's throat. He moved up until they were face to face. "Call me Jareth," he whispered cockily, and took Toby's lips in a fiery kiss. Toby/Jareth SLASH.

**Author's Notes: **Chapter Two! Thank you to all the reviewers who encouraged me to continue!

Call Me Jareth

_Chapter Two- A Flat Character_

Sarah sighed impatiently. That twerp had been in her room _way_ too long. She had heard something fall, but there had been no audible sound of the mess being cleaned up. With a huff, she threw the form on the table and stomped toward her room.

"How stupid are you?" she cried angrily. "It doesn't take much thought process to-"

She halted. Her closet was in disarray, but was conspicuously empty of Toby. There was no sign of him in the entire room.

"T-toby?" she called hesitantly. There was no reply.

An owl feather blew in from the open window, and drifted slowly to the floor.

oOo

It had only been fifteen years; she should still remember the words that had changed her life. Words she had caressed within their scarlet leather binding a thousand times, had sung herself to sleep with, and had lived a dream with. And yet, it was impossible.

"Give me the child. Thru dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You- err… you- you make me forget this line!"

She growled in frustration. It had been two months since Toby has disappeared from her closet, and she still couldn't recall the damn words!

Looking at the crumpled papers that covered her desk, symbols of her failure, she clenched her fists and turned away in disgust.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now," she muttered.

A clap of thunder sounded, and the papers on her desk fluttered.

But Sarah was gone.

oOo

She was on a hillside, overlooking a familiar golden maze that sprawled for miles. She gasped, not believing she was really her-

"So you did manage it, then."

That voice, so familiar and yet so strange, made her freeze. It had been so many years…

"Jareth? Is it you?" she dared to utter.

He ignored her question. "Of course, I said you were too stupid to remember how to get here, but Toby said you were stubborn enough to find a way."

She whirled around. "You do have Toby! Give him back!"

Tight breeches rested elegantly against a tree, and their owner raised an eyebrow. "But he doesn't want to go back, so why should I make him? He doesn't like your world; it has certain irredeemable features. Like me not being there, for example."

Red heat flashed before her eyes. "What is wrong with you? You couldn't get me, so you get the next closest thing? Do you like messing up my life? Do you just take anything that belongs to me?" she shouted.

Jareth's eyes flashed dangerously. "How dare you?" he asked quietly. "How dare you suggest that Toby is yours? And for that matter, how dare you insinuate that I only want him because he's related to you? I wish he wasn't related to you; then I'd never see you again!"

She reared back as if bit. Her shoulders slumped. Looking past him, she inquired casually, "Do you still heed the rules?"

Jareth sighed and pinched his nose. He felt a headache coming on. The bitch was still going to try and win Toby back from him; as if Toby was a prize to be passed from one person to the next. Nevertheless, the magic would not allow him to break the rules, not even for the one he loved.

He scowled. "You have thirteen hours. I sincerely hope you remember the way, for there will be no Hoggle to help you this time. However, unlike last time, if you don't make out, you'll die. And I will relish in it."

She blanched. She hadn't thought his hatred of her was this great. Still, with time he would grow to love her. "Alright," she agreed, "but if I do make it out, Toby will go back to his world, and I will stay with you forever."

He smiled thinly. "Unlikely, but I accept."

He vanished without a farewell, leaving behind a dark swirling mist that obscured her vision. She sighed, and feeling a bit repetitive, said, "Well, come on, feet."

oOo

Sarah cursed. It had taken her over half an hour to make her way down the hill and reach the Labyrinth. The large outer wall loomed over her intimidatingly as she tried to recall the only question that would let her get into the maze.

"Where's the entry to the Labyrinth?" she muttered. "No, that's not right. Where's the door? The entryway? The entrance? The passageway into the Labyrinth? The gateway?"

In frustration, she turned away and cried, "How do I get into the Labyrinth?"

A rumble shook the earth. "Ah, now that's more like it."

She peered around fearfully, and the voice continued. "Unfortunately, the Labyrinth only opens to the Gatekeeper, and he's not here currently, so I'm afraid you're out of luck."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you _serious_? That's- it's not- it's not _fair_!"

The air chuckled. "You never change, do you, little girl?"

She spluttered unintelligible nonsense, and the presence left her. She glared at the wall, and said pettily, "Fine. If you won't open to me, then I'll just go over you."

She fell back the first three times, but somehow managed to heave herself over the edge on her fourth try. Naturally, she managed to hit her head on the stone path, and she blacked out.

oOo

Brown eyes stared worriedly at the levitating crystal. "You don't think she'll make it, do you?"

Jareth leaned back, and kissed Toby's throat, nipping it gently. "She's unconscious, a metre from the entrance, and she's already used up an hour and a half of her precious time. Honestly, I don't think she'll even make it to the cleaners."

Toby moaned, but persevered breathlessly. "I believe you said something to that effect last time."

Jareth turned around, and cupped Toby's face in his hands. Their foreheads touching, he gazed at Toby tenderly, and replied, "Yes, but this time is different; for I have something to fight for."

Toby smiled. "The babe?"

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, the babe."

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: I'm a sucker for continuation requests. In case you didn't notice.

About halfway through writing this chapter, I suddenly thought, 'We all know that Sarah's going to die a horrible death in the Labyrinth, and Jareth and Toby will live happily ever after. So why should I even bother finishing it?'

'Tis the journey that matters, not the destination. –repeats mantra until beaten into skull- :]

NEXT CHAPTER: The two months which I magically skipped over in this one, where Jareth and Toby develop their relationship.


End file.
